Childhood Memories
by SwOrDSiNgEr YoH
Summary: Zidane gets a new friend . What can I say .
1. Chapter 1

_CHILD HOOD MEMORIES_

_I've always wondered if I could ever break free..._

_If I could ever explore..._

_If I could ever make friends..._

_If I could ever take my own path..._

_I could never ever do anything like that..._

_...Unless, of course if I meet up with the one ..._

_To show me the world..._

_To show me how to make friends..._

_To show me how to take my own path..._

_...To show me I could do anything!..._

_The one to show me my free spirit... _

_which I have ..._

_Within me...!_

_Chapter 1: Childhood Memories_

_I remember it just like it was yesterday..._

We were at the Tantalus troupe's playhouse. I had a cute purple dress on which was puffy at the shoulders with my light brown wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon holding my hair up. A little boy with golden-brown hair and a little tail with a plain white t-shirt with a pair of small blue jeans hid behind my uncle Baku. I hid behind my mom. Actually, she's not my real mom she's more like my guardian but I call her mom for respect. I peeked out from behind my mom's green dress out towards the boy. My mom and my uncle were just standing there talking among each other. I then saw the boy peek his head out from behind my uncle's leg. So I quickly ducked my head behind my mom's dress. The boy with the tail then tugged on my uncle's green pants.

"What is it," asked Baku.

"What's that," asked Zidane pointing at me.

"BWAHAHA," laughed Baku.

My mom then started to push me out from behind her. I tried to hold myself back but she was to strong for me. Zidane then walked out from behind Uncle Baku's leg and walked out towards me but then stopped and ran back behind my uncle's leg.

"Come on, Zidane," Baku said.

Baku then pushed Zidane out towards me until we were face to face. My face then turned red as he stared at me. Zidane leaned forward towards me and stared straight into my eye's.

"You have nice glittery eye's," he explained.

"Th-Tha-," Zidane interrupted my sentence.

"But your face is red. You look like a pig!"

"Oh yeah! W-Well, you look like a monkey with that tail," I shot back at him.

"Take that back you scumbag," Zidane yelled back at me.

" OH... You said the bad word," I said shocked.

"Baku what kind of language are you teaching him," my mom asked.

"Zidane how dare you use those words in front of me," Baku scolded.

"But you told me to call anybody that got on my nerves, bastards or scumbags," said Zidane.

My mom gave my uncle an evil eye which scared me a little. By the looks of it my uncle was trying to come up with an excuse.

"heh. heh," He laughed, "That's enough sugar for you Zidane. Why don't you go inside and play with Missy." Baku started to push Zidane and me inside the playhouse.

"But I don't want to play with her," Zidane nagged, "Can't I play with Blank at the fountain." Baku gave Zidane an eye that probably meant for him to listen or else. Baku pushed us inside and closed the door. And ever since that day Zidane and I never got along.

_A couple of years later..._

My uncle and mom was talking outside the Tantalus playhouse. My light brown wavy hair was up in two cute pigtails which hanged over my shoulders. I had on a pink tank top with a pair of blue jeans that went all the way down to my ankles. I didn't want to stay and listen to them talk so I decided to go and sleep inside of the house. I was so tired we just came back from a very long ride from the outer Continent in an airship so I really wanted to sleep. So I started to run to the door to the Tantalus troupe's playhouse when all of a sudden...

"Missy, remember to change your clothes if your going to sleep," my mom yelled out to me.

"I know! You don't have to tell me that I'm 10 years old I'd think I know what to do by now," I yelled back. I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"Baku..." my mom muttered, "Do you think I should really be pushing her this hard?" My mom then put her head down as if she was going to cry.

"Of course not," my uncle shot back before she busted out into tears. "Your making the right decision." Baku then walked over to my mom and put his right hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Let's go inside. We could talk about this inside," Baku said leading my mom inside. As soon as my uncle opened the door to the Tantalus Troupe's playhouse and walked up stairs he gasped in shock. My mom looked up to see what Baku was so shocked about and gasped in shock as well.

"ZIDANE," yelled Baku with anger in his eyes.

"MISSY," yelled my mom as if she just got criticized.

Zidane's hands and his right foot was glued to the wall. But mine's was worse my right part of my face was glued to the table. Zidane started to struggle as he tried to pull his hands and foot off the wall but couldn't. I tried to pull my face off the table but it was no use my face was totally glued, thanks to Zidane that jerk! But I got my revenge.

_The very next day..._

Baku walked me and Zidane outside the playhouse in the morning. My face still hurts from yesterday. Baku then quickly slipped handcuffs onto mines and Zidane's wrist which held my right wrist and Zidane's left wrist.

"Until you two get along you'll be stuck together," Baku told us.

"But Baku-," Baku interrupted Zidane's sentence.

"But nothing! Your 10 year olds not 3 year olds," Baku scolded, "How much times do I have to scold you especially you Zidane! If there's one thing you need to know it's how to face the consequences." And with that last line Baku left me and Zidane outside and walked inside. I looked at Zidane for an answer but he just continued looking at the ground. Finally, he brought his head back up.

" What do you say we just pretend to get along with each other," Zidane told me.

"What," I asked in confusion.

Zidane rolled his eyes. "Just follow my lead okay."

I nodded my head. What is he planning? Didn't he learn anything from the speech Baku just gave. Zidane runs inside the playhouse and pulls me along. As soon as we got to the stairs Zidane stopped. "Okay now pretend that your sick," he whispered to me.

I nodded my head. We continued to walk up the stairs. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs I saw my mom and uncle sitting down at the table in the middle of the room talking to each other. Immediately I played my part. "Uh...," I mumbled. I grabbed unto my stomach. "Uh...," I mumbled again.

"Are you okay, Missy," Zidane asked.

I then pretended to faint. But before I fell to the ground Zidane caught me in his arms. I wonder if I was to heavy for him but I doubt it.

My mom rushed over to me and started to brush my head with her fingers. "Missy, honey let me-," Zidane interrupted her sentence.

"Now, now Miss-A...," Zidane then looked at my mom for an answer.

" Just call me Rose," my mom said.

"I'll take care of her. Your much too busy," Zidane explained.

"Actually I was just talking to Baku about-," Zidane interrupts again.

" Please it will be my pleasure to help my dearest friend," Zidane said. Wow, is he a good actor I almost forgot this was just an act. Zidane carried me over to the beds up the ladder in the far left corner. He then laid me on one of the beds.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you Zidane," My mom asked Zidane.

"Of course not! Why don't you go to the pub and eat something. I heard today's special is the cram deluxe," Zidane explained.

"Come on Rose they'll be fine," Baku nagged, "We'll come straight back. I promise!"

"All right then. I'll come right back. Now stay in the house and don't make a mess." By the look of my mom's face it seemed as if she wanted to feed me her doggy soup all day. Yuck! Then they walked out of the door leaving just me and Zidane alone. Zidane and I jumped off the bed. Zidane started to run towards the door pulling me along. "Where are you going," I asked.

"To Lindblum Castle," Zidane replied.

I stopped in front of the door forcing Zidane to stop with the medal bracelet pulling at his wrist. He turned around towards me. "But my mom said not to leave the house," I said.

Zidane rolled his eyes again. "Missy do you always listen to your parents," Zidane said with an attitude.

I then looked down feeling kind of embarrassed. I do listen to my mom but I don't want Zidane to think of me as a baby. "Let's go," I said with confidence. I then pulled Zidane out the door. Zidane and I took the air cab to Lindblum castle. We had to keep on hiding behind the pillars because of the guards. Why am I doing this? I could get into trouble. But before I even had time to think Zidane pulled me out from behind the pillar and we ran through a big pair of golden doors and into a big room. I gasped in shock. The room was two times bigger then a master bedroom and had a whole bunch of statues and paintings everywhere. There was a big gigantic bed in the middle of the room. Zidane then ran to a white dresser pulling me along. He opened up the first drawer and dug his hands inside pulling out a whole bunch of golden jewelry and dumping it into his pocket.

"ZIDANE WHAT ARE YOU-," Zidane cupped his hands over my mouth.

"Shhhhhh! Your going to get us caught," he whispered bringing his pointer finger up to his lips.

"Huh? What was that," I heard a mans voice speak from outside the door. All of a sudden I saw the knob to the door turn.

"Oh great," Zidane said. Zidane then raced to the window and opened it. "Hurry get unto my back."

I jumped onto his back and he started to climb out of the window and down the trellises (fence that you can put against your walls and grow vines on).

"HEY! YOU KIDS YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE," the guard yelled from above in the window. The guard then started to climb down the trellises as well.

"Zidane he's coming after us. What are we going to do," I asked. Now I was really scared.

"We're going to lose him that's what we're going to do," Zidane said with an evil smile on his face. He then jumped off the trellises and I jumped off his back. We ran passed all the guards. I could hear them yelling "THIEF'S GET THEM!" But I'm not a thief! I didn't take anything. It's Zidane's fault he stole it not me. Blame him! But I wasn't going to turn Zidane in even though I despised him with all my guts.

I saw the air cab not to far away. Oh no! The cab's going to leave we'll never make it on time. No! I'm not going to get caught and I won't get into trouble. I have to get through this! I started to run faster then I ever did before. The doors to the air cab was right about to close and take off when all of a sudden I jumped in and the doors closed behind me. Oh no Zidane! I looked outside to see if he was there and there he was standing on the edge of the cab. Of course we're connected! I looked down at my wrist the chain that was keeping mine's and Zidane's wrist together was jammed in between the door. I could see Zidane struggling trying to not fall off the air cab as it quickly moved across the track. I then saw a pole sticking out of a wall far ahead of us. Wow, that's pretty dangerous to leave something sticking out the wall like that someone might get hurt if they we're to stick there head out of the window or something and get killed by-huh? ZIDANE! I then stuck my fingers inside the small gap that the chain made and started to pull the doors opened. I then managed to make a small slot but it wasn't big enough. I then saw Zidane put his hands inside and started to pull the door open. We started to pull with all are might when all of a sudden the doors just opened up and we fell back into the cab right before we passed the pole. I sat up a little wondering what just happened. I looked up and gasped in shock. I started to tap Zidane shoulder's for him to look up. He then looked up and gasped in shock as well.

"ZZZIIIDDDAAANNNEEE!" yelled Baku standing there with his fist's clenched. Baku bent down towards us and took off the handcuff's and put it in his pocket. I then saw my mom crying as she ran to me and started to hug me and ask me if I was all right. I just ignored her and stared at my uncle Baku holding Zidane up to the wall. Luckily we were the only people on the air cab.

"DIDN'T I TELL YA TO STAY IN THE HOUSE. WHY CAN'T YA LISTEN BOY," Baku yelled. Baku started to pound Zidane against the wall of the air cab. I then ran to uncle Baku and squeezed myself in between Zidane and Baku. I held my hands out in front of Zidane.

"ZIDANE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS THE ONE THAT PULLED HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE. PUNISH ME NOT HIM," I yelled. I started to cry but still I kept my hands up and stared Baku straight into the eye. Baku looked at me for a while and brought Zidane slowly down to the ground. My uncle then opened his arms out wide.

"Come here," he called gently. I then ran into his arms and hugged him. " I promise I won't punish any of you. I should just be happy that you guys are safe."

My mom then walked over to us and whispered something in Baku's ear which I couldn't really hear. My uncle then brought me down to the ground and walked with my mom to the back of the air cab. I turned my head to Zidane and saw him just sitting there looking down at the ground. I then sat down next to him. Finally, he spoke up.

"Thanks," he said. " I never expected you to stand up for me after what I just did...," he put his hand into his pocket and brought out a gold chain with a purple colored diamond star on it. He then looked at it and slowly held it out to me. It seemed as if he was kind of shy to give me the necklace.

"T-This is for you," Zidane looked away from me and just held out the necklace.

I could tell that he was shy because I felt the same way when I first met him. His face was red. I smiled and grabbed the necklace out of his hand and put it around my neck. " How do I look," I asked cheerfully.

Zidane turned his head towards me and quickly turned his head back around. " Y-You look...," he paused. "Beautiful!" I looked at him stunned. Didn't he call me a pig before and all of a sudden he's saying I'm beautiful I thought he was going to tease me. With that last word my mom grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up.

"Missy we're going," my mom said.

"Going where," I asked. But before my mom could even answer me my uncle Baku hugged me and swung me up in the air. I then saw a tear sneak out of his eye. "Good bye, Missy! Now don't ya forget me." Baku said. He let go of me and my mom pulled me out of the air cab. I then looked back at the air cab and saw Zidane's face looking out the window. I then stared at him and grabbed onto the necklace he gave me and smiled. I kept my eye on him trying to memorize him until he was out of my sight...


	2. Tantalus in Alexandria

_Chapter 2: Tantalus In Alexandria_

_I never saw him after that..._

_But now I finally get to see them after 10 years..._

_...This is where our story begins..._

In Alexandria castle, you could see that they finished rebuilding all their homes. It's beautiful! It's even better then it was before. So to celebrate their success Baku is planning to have another play again.

Baku, Cinna, Blank, and Marcus are sitting down at a round table which is also their escape latch they used to escape from Steiner.

" I can't believe I'm actually playing Hans," Cinna said excitingly.

" Now remember to practice your singing and your parts," Baku said.

" I know! I know! I'll practice later. But right now I have to celebrate," Cinna said.

" Don't get too excited! The play's in two days don't you think you should be practicing," Marcus said.

" Your just jealous that I got the lead and you didn't. But don't worry I'll try not to take all the spot light," Cinna said. Marcus then jumped out of his chair and clenched his fists.

" You wanna run that by me again," Marcus said getting ready to jump at him.

" Sure. Your jealous," Cinna said slowly with a smirk on his face.

" THAT'S IT! WHO WANTS PORK CHOPS," Marcus said chasing Cinna.

" I DO," Blank yelled.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," Cinna yelled as Marcus chased him around the room. But they stopped as soon as Ruby busted into the room.

" Hurry she's here," Ruby said with excitement.

" You mean my little girl," Baku said. Ruby nodded her head. The gang then ran down stairs.

In Alexandria Castle, Steiner's in the hall way standing in front of a pair of doors. Zidane suddenly walk's out of one of the pair of doors.

" Nope she's not in there," Zidane said casually. Steiner starts to jump up and down.

" Queen Garnet where are you? We mustn't keep Master Cid waiting," said Steiner nervously.

" hmm...," Zidane thought, " Have you checked the harbor?"

" I never thought of that. We must leave at once," Steiner and Zidane runs through the hallway and into the harbor. Where they see a small roll boat with a figure sitting inside of it.

" Queen Garnet," Steiner said relieved. Steiner runs up to the boat.

" Queen Garnet, Master Cid is awaiting for your arrival," Steiner said.

Garnet continued to look out into the water and finally brings her head up.

" Do I have to go," asked Garnet.

" You already told Master Cid that you will attend the meeting when your town is rebuilt," Steiner continued. " I'm afraid you must you attend, your highness." Garnet nodded her head and stood up and walked out of the boat. Zidane stood there at the entrance. As soon as she passed Zidane she stopped. Steiner continued to walk but finally realized that Garnet stopped.

" May I speak with Zidane," Garnet asked.

" But-," Steiner suddenly realized why she needed to speak with Zidane so he nodded his head and left. Zidane walked up to Garnet but before he could even open his mouth Garnet spoke.

" I'm leaving to Lindblum today," Garnet gazed down at the ground.

" Do you want me to come with you," Zidane asked.

" You can't! This meeting is only for family and... the meeting will last for 1 week," said Garnet.

" 1 WEEK," Zidane continued. "But what about Alexandria?"

" Beatrix will watch over Alexandria. And I was also hoping if you could help her watch Alexandria."

" Of course! But... I'm not a great leader," Zidane said scratching his head feeling kind of embarrassed.

" I have faith in you! I'll be back in 1 week so just try your best," Garnet continued. " Beatrix will help you!"

Garnet started to walk towards the castle but then stopped and turned around towards Zidane. " Could you also watch Steiner for me? He tends to lose his temper sometimes." Zidane nodded his head. "Thank you," Garnet smiled and walked away.

After 1 hour of thinking on what he was going to do for the next 7 days he stood up and walked out of Alexandria Castle and into the village. " But I can't lead a village. I'm a thief not a leader. How do I get myself into these kinds of messes," Zidane said quietly to himself. Zidane continued to walk down Alexandria square not going anywhere in particular.

" **_Hmm...Hmm...Hmm...I'm waiting here for that someone everyday and every night, Needing someone to hold me tight...," _**someone sang.

" Wha," Zidane came to a halt in the middle of the crowd and looked around. " Dagger," Zidane thought to himself.

The singing continued, "**_ To cheer me up when I'm sad, and to make me smile when I'm mad, I need someone that will always care, someone that will always be there..."_**

Zidane then saw someone walking around in an white mage robe. He decided to follow the person into the crowd.

" **_Even when I'm right or wrong, and always there to keep me strong," _**the person continued singing.

****" Wow, her...singing...is..._beautiful!_," Zidane said staring at the figure with the white mage robe hood over her face. He continued to follow the figure. " It's gotta be Dagger she's the only one I know that would wear a white mage robe hood over her face on a hot day," He continued to think to himself. " But I thought she left to Lindblum."

The figure inside the white mage robe continued to sing, " **_Someone to show me there's no fear, someone always there and always near, always helping me_** **_to get me through, someone there to say...I...Love...--," _**The figure suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd. Zidane stopped a couple of steps behind her and just stared at the figure. The figure then spun around towards Zidane. The hood was covering up her eye's but her mouth was visible. Zidane and the figure just stood there staring at each other. Finally, the figure gave Zidane a smile and quickly turned back around and started to run through the crowds.

" WAIT," Zidane yelled. Zidane ran after the figure. They ran through the crowds knocking down a couple of people. The figure took a sharp turn into an alley. Zidane followed the figure and noticed she was stuck with no where to go. The figure then cuddled up against the wall. She was terrified! Zidane started to walk closer to her. She then left her spot and started to run pass Zidane but before she even got a chance to escape Zidane grabbed her by the hand. She continued to struggle and pull away from Zidane.

" Please don't rape me! And if your looking for money I don't have any so please let me go," she yelled. She continued to struggle.

" Dagger what are you doing? And why are dressed like that," Zidane asked calmly.

" Please let me go," she continued to yell.

" Dagger it's me, Zidane," Zidane said.

" Zidane?...Zidane?...I heard that name before... Wait! Your-your," She stopped talking and slowly took of her hood revealing her face.

" Wha," Zidane said in shock taking a step back. She had light brown wavy hair which was half up and half down and she had a big red ribbon in her hair. She wore a blue long-sleeve blouse and a short black leathered skirt. She also had on black leathered boots that reached all the way up to her knees. She had a gold chain with a purple colored star. She had dark brown eyes that shined. Her skin was equally fair and smooth. They both looked at each other in shock.

" Zidane! (Missy!)," we both said in shock at the same time. I-I thought he was supposed to be in Lindblum. What is he doing here?

" But- (But-)," we both said in shock at the same time.

" What are you doing here? (What are you doing here?)," we both said at the same time.

Zidane started to think to himself. 'Missy?... But she can't be!' Zidane thought. Zidane then looked at my neck and saw a necklace that had a purpled colored diamond crystal. 'She is Missy! But the Missy I knew wasn't this...Beautiful!' Zidane thought.

This can't be Zidane! He's much more...handsome!

" Long time no see! heh. heh," Zidane said. 'Great why do I have to get nervous now!' Zidane thought.

I-I cant! I'm not ready to see him yet. It's to early! What am I doing I can't talk to him at all. But maybe I could just- No Missy what are you thinking. " I-I have to go," I said. I put back on my hood and ran.

" Wait...," Zidane called. But it was to late I was gone from his sight. Zidane then leaned against the brick wall and pounded his fist against the wall. " I'm so stupid! That was probably my last time I'd see her and I blew it," Zidane said.

" Newspaper! Newspaper get your newspaper," a boy called from Alexandria square. " Theater ship to play the 'Blue rose' in Alexandria read all about it."

Zidane lifted his head off the wall. "What," Zidane said. Zidane ran out of the alley and saw the boy standing by the ticket booth where they sold the tickets for 'My Canary'. Zidane ran up to the boy that was selling newspapers.

" Hey kid! I'll have one," Zidane said passing the kid the gil and grabbing the newspaper.

" Here's your change, sir," the newspaper boy said holding out his hand with gil in it.

" Huh? Keep it! Buy yourself candy it's good for your health," Zidane said smiling at the kid.

" Thank you, sir! I will," the boy said happy.

Zidane then stood there and read the newspaper. "WHAT! There performing tomorrow. Then that means their here in Alexandria," Zidane said. Zidane then dropped the newspaper and started to run.

The newspaper boy then watched Zidane run. The boys voice then suddenly deepened, " That's right run! (snickers) You'll be sorry if you don't." The boys eyes then glowed red and he disappeared.

" Why didn't they tell me. Those bastards," Zidane said. Finally, he reached the theater ship which was outside of Alexandria. He then ran inside and suddenly heard someone talking near by.

" That sounds like...Baku," Zidane said. Zidane then followed the voice to a stage which was the dock. He suddenly heard another voice speak.

" But uncle I can't sing," I said.

" Stop putting yourself down Missy! You have a beautiful voice," Baku said. Zidane then looked out onto the dock from the side of the stage behind the curtains. There was a couple of people sitting down in the very back of the stage with instruments held in there hands and Missy and Baku were in the front of the stage.

" Okay now let's put your voice to the test," Baku said.

I nodded my head. The violins then started and the piano joined in to make a soothing sound... I stood up with a piece of paper in my hand. I didn't know all of my words. I then joined in...

_**I'm waiting here for that someone...**_

_**Everyday and every night...**_

_**Needing someone to hold me tight...**_

_**To cheer me up when I'm mad...**_

_**And make me smile when I'm sad...**_

_**Always helping me to get through...**_

_**Someone there to say I LOVE YOU...!**_

_**I need that someone that will always care...**_

_**Someone that will always be there...**_

_**Even when I'm right or wrong...**_

_**And always there to keep me strong...**_

_**Someone to show me there is no fear...**_

_**Someone always there and always near...**_

_**Always there to help me through...**_

_** Someone to say I LOVE YOU...!**_

_**Someone to be there when I'm cold...**_

_**And always there for me to hold...**_

_**Some one there for me to think of...**_

_**Someone there to show me love...**_

_**Always helping me to get through...**_

_**Some one there to say I LOVE YOU...!**_

_**I LOVE YOU...!And.. to.. say...**_

_**I...Love...You..! **_

The piano did a short instrumental and faded away. I looked up to see Baku smiling at me.

" That was excellent," Baku stated.

" Thank you," I started to blush.

Zidane stood there gazing out at Baku and Missy. When all of a sudden he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. He jumped a little only to see Blank.

" Zidane what are you doing here," Blank asked.

" I heard you guys were doing another play," Zidane said.

" Yeah we are!"

" Then why didn't you tell me sooner," Zidane asked kind of desperate.

" Your not in Tantalus remember? We can't tell you anything if your not a member."

Zidane looked at him with a saddened look.

" What were you looking at," Blank asked trying to look at the stage.

" Um... A... I was looking for Baku," Zidane said.

" Why," Blank asked confused.

" I-I want to join back up with Tantalus," Zidane said making it up right then and there so Blank wouldn't have the feeling he was staring at someone else.

" Really," Blank asked stunned. Zidane nodded his head. " All right! Finally you made a smart decision."

Blank walked out from behind the curtains and onto the stage. Zidane followed behind him. Zidane looked around the stage for Missy but didn't see her anywhere. Where is she?

" Hey, Boss," Blank yelled over to Baku. Baku turned around to face Zidane and Blank.

" ZIDANE," Baku opened his arms and hugged Zidane so tight that Zidane was having a hard time to breathing. Zidane started to throw out a couple of coughs. Noticing this Baku let go of the boy and smiled. " What brings you here?"

Zidane rubbed the back of his neck. So Blank spoke for him, " He wants to join Tantalus."

Baku's eye's widened. " You want to join back up with Tantalus," Baku asked.

Zidane looked up at Baku and gave him a grin. "Yep!"

" BWAHAHAHA! I was hoping you would join."

Zidane cocked his head not to sure if he was making the right decision. 'Why am I doing this again?' he thought to himself.

" But I'm afraid you can't just join like that." Baku stated. Zidane shot his head straight up. " We can't let anybody just join Tantalus. You need to pass the test if you want to join."

" What test," Zidane asked.

" We've got to see if you have the skill of a thief."

"Thief," Zidane asked.

" You'll see what I mean," Baku said with a small grin. " I'll be right back!" Baku left the stage.

After a couple of minutes Baku came back. But he came back with a girl following behind him.

" All right Zidane! If you want to join Tantalus you will have to fight against... Missy." Baku said.


	3. The Chase

Chapter 3: The Chase

Zidane stopped dead in his track. He stood there looking up at Baku as if he was crazy." I can't fight her," Zidane said.

" Why not," Baku asked waiting for a answer.

" Because... she's a girl! I don't fight girls," he finally said.

I stepped out from behind Baku. " So you don't want to fight me because I'm a girl," I said with my arms crossed. Even though I found that sweet I also found it irritating. Why does boy's always think that girls are weaker then them. I guess I just have to earn back all of the girls title by kicking his butt.

" Well.. A.. yeah," Zidane said wondering if he did the right thing.

" Well, just imagine me as a boy then," I said.

" A boy," Zidane asked again. I nodded my head. " Fine. I'll fight you! But it's going to be hard to imagine a full-grown women like yourself as a boy," Zidane said kind of flirting.

" Let's start," I said trying to prevent my face from blushing. Baku backed away with Blank following him. I jumped high into the air and landed in the back of Zidane. I then kicked him so hard in the back that he went flying to the ground. Zidane looked up at me stunned and I grinned down at him. Zidane jumped back up and got ready for my next attack. I threw another kick towards Zidane's face but he grabbed my foot and flipped me over. I fell to the ground on my back. He's to strong for me. I can't beat him... unless I catch him off his guard. I smirked and slowly stood up.

" Wow, Zidane! I'm impressed," I walked over to Zidane and smiled. " You know you've really grown into a fine man."

Zidane started to blush a little and smiled back at me. " You know you've grown into a fine women yourself."

" Maybe you and me could go out sometime," I lied with a sly smile on my face. I knew Zidane was going to step out of his guarding stance which he did. Zidane stood there shocked. Zidane started to think to himself, ' We just met and she wants to go out with me already. I must have made a good impress--' . All of a sudden out of no where I kicked him right in the stomach. Zidane went flying to the wall. Zidane clutched onto his stomach and slid his body down the wall until he was in a sitting position.

" Never ever underestimate your opponent," I said. Turning my back on Zidane and walking away thinking I won was a bad mistake because Zidane taking advantage kicked me in the back and sent me straight to the floor. I turned around on my back to see Zidane looking down at me. He had his arms crossed and just stood there. He then brought his fist up in the air. I shut my eye's tight waiting for him to throw that fist at me. But nothing happened. I opened up my eye's to see his hand extended out towards me. He was holding his hand out to help me up. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. But... why? If he was to hit me then he would've made it in Tantalus but he didn't. I looked at him for a while and decided to grab onto his hand. He pulled me up and asked " Are you ok?"

I nodded my head kind of embarrassed because he was still holding my hand. He let go of my hand as soon as Baku approached us.

" Well, that was a good fight but I'm afraid it was a tie. Ties don't equal up to a win," Baku said to Zidane hoping he would understand.

" No prob. Thanks anyway for the chance. I wasn't really sure if I really wanted to join anyway," Zidane started to walk away with his hands behind his head. " Well, see you guys at the show then. Good luck!" With that he disappeared behind the stage. Why didn't he just punch me? Why is he being such an idiot? I stared at the spot he left hoping he would come back but he didn't.

" Poor boy, I knew he wasn't going to hit you," Baku told me. I quickly turned to Baku in shock.

" What do you mean," I asked.

" He would never dare to hit a person while their down especially a girl. Before he would keep on hitting the person until the person was unconscious," Blank stated.

" But Zidane changed. He's more... caring! That's why he can't join Tantalus," Baku said. " We steal from people. But he help's people."

Missy started to march over to the back of the stage. "Where do you think your going," Blank asked.

" I'm going to find him and settle things out," I said running to the back stage.

" Hmp. How does Zidane do that," Blank asked as he leaned against the wall.

" Do what," Baku asked.

" He always gets the hot girls," Blank said kind of pouting. Baku started to laugh.

In Alexandria Square, Missy walked around in her white mage robe. She walked up to the lady in a white dress holding an umbrella.

" Excuse me but have you seen a guy about my height with a tail. He has golden-brown hair and blue eye's," I asked the lady. The lady just shook her head and walked off.

" I give up," I said walking up to a bricked wall. I slid my body down the wall until I was in a sitting position. I sat there with my head down. When all of a sudden a pair of Alexandrian soldiers passed me which gave me a lot of time to hear what they were talking about.

" I heard that Master Zidane and Beatrix are watching over Alexandria while Queen Garnet is gone," the first Alexandrian soldier told the other.

" I didn't see Zidane at dinner. Only Beatrix and Steiner were at the dinner table," the 2nd Alexandrian told the other.

" That's because he's at the roof tops. He said he wasn't hungry," the 1st Alexandrian soldier exclaimed.

" Oh... maybe that's why he didn't show up at the meeting too," the 2nd Alexandrian said.

Without wasting a second I ran out of Alexandria square pass Ruby's theater and to the bell tower. I took in a deep breath after seeing the ladder I had to climb to the top. I stepped up on the ladder and climbed it until I reached the top. I carefully stepped off the ladder and onto the roof top. I looked up to see... stars! I'm not talking about a couple I'm talking about a whole galaxy. I wanted to just sit there and stare at the stars but I had something important to do.

" Where is he," I said looking around at my surroundings. I only saw the rooftops. But if he's not here then maybe he's at--. My thought got distracted when I felt somebody grab onto my shoulder. " AHH," I screamed. I jumped back and turned around to see a homeless guy. I took in a deep breath relieved, well sort of.

" I'm sorry I thought you were--" But my sentence got cut short when the guy grabbed out a knife from his pocket and held it up to my neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist making sure I didn't try anything stupid.

" Hey there, cutie," he told me.

I lifted my head up as I felt the cold steel of the knife touch my neck. " Why don't you say we have some fun." He said as he kissed my cheek. Just what I was afraid of, I was going to get... raped. He threw me down to the ground. I looked up at him to see him smiling. He was going to jump on me. No! I won't let it happen.

" NO," I yelled. I then kicked him right in the crouch. I looked up to see if it hurt him at all. It did! His eyes were enormous. He fell down to his knee's clutching onto his (you know what). He then started to cuss. I quickly stood up and started to run when I was quickly pulled back. I turned around to see the knife the guy had was stabbed through my white mage robe and pinned into the roof. I started to tug on my robe but nothing happened. I was to afraid to walk up to the knife and pull it out since it was so close to the guy. When the guy gained his self conscious he looked up at me and smiled once again. He stood up and slowly started to make his way towards me. I was scared to death. Wait! How could I have been so stupid. With out taking more then a second I un hooked my white mage robe from my neck and started to run.

The guy quickly took his knife that was pinned to the roof and started to chase after me. I ran across the rooftop and across one of the boards. I kept on running not daring to look back at the guy. Until I came upon a board. I ran across the board but before I was able to reach the other side the board broke and I quickly grabbed onto the edge of the roof. I was hanging on the edge with all my might. When all of a sudden the guy came with the knife still in his hands. The guy looked down at me and smiled. He lifted the knife high into the air.

" Too bad! What a waste," the guy looked down at me.

I looked down to see if I could jump onto something but the only thing there was a bunch of broken glass. If I was to drop then I might die but if I to stay here I will die and drop down onto the glass. So I was going to do the only thing possible... I was going to drop.

I let loose of the edge and began to fall. " AHHH," I yelled as I waited for my death. I had my eyes closed so tight that I didn't even feel the crash. I didn't even feel a thing. Is this how death is? I didn't dare open my eyes I was to scared to see if I was dead or not. I felt the warmness of my angel's arms carry me. I just felt like sleeping in them. The angel's arms were so gentle and soft.

" Missy? Missy wake up," a familiar voice called. " Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and started to rub them just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Zidane! H-He's my angel! No this can't be right. I looked around at my surroundings to find I was still in the same place. I looked up to see the guy with his knife in his hands looking down at me with a surprised look. The guy then quickly turned around and walked back.

" YOU LITTLE PERVERT," I heard a voice yell from up on the roof tops.

" WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," I saw the guy with the knife, fall off of the edge of the roof. Zidane quickly backed away from the glassy area with me still held in his arms. Until CRASH! I opened up one of my eye's to see the guy laid flat on the ground completely motionless. I looked up on the roof top to see what happened. I saw Baku, Cinna, Marcus, and Blank's head's looking down at me from the roof top with grin's on their faces. I grinned back up at them. They then turned around and walked back onto the roof. I turned back around to realize I was still in Zidane's arms.

" I-I'm sorry," I said jumping down from his arms.

" What were you doing up there," He said.

" How could you," I yelled at him. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

" How could I what," He asked confused.

" I want a rematch! I know you could fight better then that," I said to him with my pointer finger against his chest. " You didn't fight your very best because I'm a girl, right?"

He backed away a little and gave out a grin. " Okay, okay! I'll fight you my best the next time we fight," he said.

" Hmp." I turned away from him again. " Um... Thanks," I said still turned away from him.

" No problem," he said casually.

After a couple of seconds of silence I decided to speak up to break the silence. " I should really be heading back to the theater ship right now," I said calmly.

" Of course! Do you want me to walk you there," He asked looking at me for an answer.

" That's ok! I'm not that helpless...," I said kind of joking around.

Zidane started to scratch his head. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," He said with that same grin on his face.

" Don't forget about are rematch," I smiled.

He nodded his head and we turned around and went our different way's.


End file.
